


Mercury

by PastelWonder



Series: General Hux's Home for Wayward Siths [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Proposal, F/M, For GingerRoseVSS Prompt - Mercury, General Hux - Freeform, Sith Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: They warned him,the temperament of the Sith is mercurial.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: General Hux's Home for Wayward Siths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Mercury

They warned him, _the temperament of the Sith is mercurial._

They are not a hive-creature. They do not organize, they have no clan. They do not fuse into orders, like the Jedi. Like soldiers. They are apex predators.

In any given generation, there may only be one.

Now, amidst the _ruin_ that was Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room, surrounded by the slain, strewn apart bodies of the Praetorian Guard and blood and _ash_ , his Majesty cleaved in half on his thrown, the General thinks he understands.

The Otomokian girl is standing with her laser-lipped chakram halved in each of her hands. _Panting_. Long black hair slicked back to her skull with sweat. There is a gash in the shoulder of her surcoat. Another, in her side. The thick, polycarbon fabric there glimmers inside the hot, flickering flame-light. The red arc of her kyber-bladed chakram _burrs_.

Oh, how her eyes shine.

"General," she turns to him. Her dark raiment - the suit of the Sith - is splashed in blood.

She has never looked more beautiful. This incredible, craven _beast_.

She kills the cores of her split kybers and snaps her chakram together and then into the holster behind her back. "Join me."

She shifts closer. She is glorious - dark, tilted eyes and sweet round face smeared in char and blood. Her lips roll as she swallows. She stretches out her gloved hand. "Together we can bring a new order to the Galaxy-"

"My dear girl," his voice is velvet-soft. As it is when he holds her body in the night against what he feared would come. Her destruction at the hands of Leader Snoke. _How naïve you are, Armitage._ "What have you done?"

"No- _no!_ You're still- holding on!" she snarls. Her eyes dance with red firelight. " _Let go!"_

Light leagues away, their laser canons pummel the Resistance fleet.

He wavers. What exactly is she offering him?

"Everything," she reads his mind. Her voice tremors. Tears streak like falling stars down her cheeks.

"Tell me," she whispers, "tell me you know- you are everything. To me."

Leather creaks. Her hands strains in the chasm between them.

His heart reaches back.

"Armitage," she whimpers, "please."

He takes her hand.

A microfic by PastelWonder

**Author's Note:**

> If you are delighted by this story, click the Kudos button and leave a comment down below!
> 
> [Subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/profile) and never miss an update.
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> [Tumblr](https://royramsey.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoyRams04759551)
> 
> And for my original works, click [here](https://www.amazon.com/Roy-Ramsey/e/B087PMV2H6?ref_=dbs_p_ebk_r00_abau_000000).


End file.
